Just Like You
by BossKing109
Summary: They didn't want to be like them. They were no role models. They never did anything for them. Just made their lives a living heck. And now they ask them to follow in their footsteps? 'H' no. This was they last straw. They weren't gonna put up with this any longer. Not anymore.


**I don't own AT, or Just Like You by Three Days Grace (Whoo!) **

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I brought his bass down on a picture of my mother and I. I have _had _it with that woman. Why did she even bother? She doesn't love me! Yet she wants me to follow in her footsteps? Why? What was the reason for that? I wasn't going to be like that witch!

And I don't _care _how _much _Fionna wants me to make amends with her! She can dump me all she wants! But I'm not ending up like _her_! In fact, I don't even know how I'm _related _to her! I wish I wasn't! She made my life miserable! More than the war! Ugh! I _hate _her!

I slammed a picture of Mom into the wall so hard it became a hole. I smashed more pictures of the witch to pieces. I'm _done _with her. No flipping way am I being like her. I have my _own _life! Or _undead _life. Thanks to her, I practically barely have one left at all.

I hollered, angry tears dribbled down my cheeks. I kicked another picture of her into the closet. Good riddance!

**Finn's **

"Arrrrrggh!" Hot affronted tears poured down my face as I kicked a window, shattering it. There was no _way _I could be related to that _thing_! I touch the snail, find out it's the Lich possessing a snail's body and out in the open he tells me he's my _father_?!

I couldn't be related to it! I remember myself tapping into unconsciousness, and The Lich was in my dream.

_You are no hero… _The Lich had said. _You honestly believe people are just _born _evil?_

I couldn't believe that creature proved me _wrong_!

_I sense the dark, hatred, bitterness, chaotic evil deep within you, my son…_

"_I'm not you son!" _I shouted at him.

_Believe what you think. But what I say is the truth…_

I stabbed my bed with my sword I nicknamed Bloodblade.

I advanced to stabbing it in a fit. Could it be true? Could I really be _The _Lich's son? NO! I wasn't possible…could it be…?

"_Prove to me you're my dad! Who is my mother? Speak to me!" I had commanded. _

_Susan Strong…I driven her underground…so close to hypnotizing her and making her my official undead bride…so we could wreak havoc side my side! She managed to escape…but with a price…_

"_She had lost all memories and touch to the surface world…including me…" I whispered._

_Yes. She got all the remaining humans underground for safety. All but you. You were lucky to live. I had actually spared your life so I could raise you to be my evil apprentice! It was in that area where that forest used to be…_

"_The place I made boom boom…"_

_Yeah, sure. Whatever. Anyhow, I was just about to burn you in my green flames to show your hybrid form of a lich until Billy had attacked. We fought until we ended up at the top of the Candy Kingdom, and I was imprisoned. Billy, Lord Abadeer, and Peppermint Butler had used their powers to restore balance back to Ooo. _

"_So this means I'm not completely human? I'm half-human and half-lich?"_

_That blasted boom boom of yours had turned you so pure to becoming a hero it thwarted your lich side…_

"_Good,"_

_But…you still have it deep within you…I can feel it. You have not lost your connection to the lich hybrid. And if I break you enough…your evil side _will _be revealed! And you will be forced to help me annihilate everything in our path…_

"_That'll never happen! And I'll destroy that connection! I'm pure!"_

_Oh, you are pure, my son. Pure _evil!

"_I am not! I can't believe Susan…I mean, Mom, had fell in love with a monster like you!"_

_Have you already forgotten about that short small lesson I taught you?_

_Finn remembered how The Lich told him people aren't born evil, and slapped his forehead._

_I was not always like this. I was once…human…_

_Finn listened, interested in the story The Lich was about to tell._

_It was in the Medieval times. I was brave knight. The best one in the kingdom in fact. I had slain many dragons. And even tamed them so people would not fear them and actually keep some as pets. I was a good person. Stole the heart of the princess. We married after he parents died of old age, and we toke their thrones as the new king and queen of the Kingdom of Ooo._

"_Kingdom of…Ooo?"_

_It was not a human who had founded the kingdom. But a sorcerer. A sorcerer that was half dragon…and was an ancestor of mine…_

"_How many hybrids am I?!" _

_The Lich ignored the adventurer. There was a big festival and feast after the discovery. I-_

"_Wait. Why did our ancestor name a kingdom Ooo?"_

_I am not certainly aware of that. Perhaps that was his first reaction when he saw it. Now stop interrupting. My wife and I decided to have a child to takeover once our time would come. We had a son, but he didn't want to be a king and he ran away. We had a daughter, but she also ran away after seeing her boyfriend get killed. At this rate, my wife and I were possibly not be able to have a heir. So I decided to become immortal. However, I was tricked warlock who was having a bad day. I gained immortality, but lost my human appearance. I was now a lich. Everyone saw me as a monster and tried to destroy me. I was in such despair I snapped and caused chaos. Then my children came back and imprisoned me. I stayed like that for thousands of years, until some fool in the 20049 let me out. I possessed him and female humans had mistaken me for a, what was it, a hunk? Anyway, I wasn't interested in either one of them, until in 2081, I met your mother. She was an angel. We fell in love…and then she became pregnant._

_Finn shivered in disgust._

_But my appearance had worn off, and Susan saw my true form. She thought I was a monster and soon the army, navy and all those angry mobs were chasing me. I couldn't take it. I loathed how they despised me because of what I looked like. I fought back…and that was when the war started. I even convinced some humans to fight other humans by using my possessing powers. The war went on for years, but while Susan was pregnant, it was not _you _she was pregnant with._

"_What?"_

_She for some reason was having a huge amount of craving for candy, and she ate so much the candy mixed into the child's DNA. The most candy she ate was _bubblegum_. The child was born, a baby girl, and she had pink skin, and part of he body was made of gum. We named her Bonnibel Bubblegum._

"_Princess Bubblegum is my _sister_?! That means she's part human, gum, and lich?!"_

_Yes. Then Susan was somehow pregnant again, but with twins. And one of those twins was _you_. You and your twin sister were born. We named you Finnegan, Finn for short. And your sister was named Fionna. However, the war separated you two. You, your mother and sister were on a boat until tidal wave hit, almost killing you four._

"That's _why I'm a afraid of the ocean!"_

_You, Susan, and Bonnibel stayed in Ooo while Fionna was washed away in the ocean. However, she did not die. She was washed an another island called the Land of Aaa. She crawled herself into a forest and, you know the rest._

"_Boom boom?"_

_Yes. Boom boom. She was raised by cats as you were dogs. _

"_Whoa…"_

_Now do you believe me? What that enough to prove that I, The Lich, am your father?_

"_Yes. But there's still no way I'm gonna be like you. I understand why you do this, but causing mass chaos isn't the answer."_

_Fool. The purity of heroic honor has corrupted you. But it is not too late to join me-_

"_I said NO!"_

_Very well, then, son. You do not wish to be my son?_

"_Huh. I…I guess not. Even if it means not having one for the rest of my life…"_

_Then in order to break our bond…thou must sing a song…_

"_What the heck is that supposed to mean?"_

_Good-bye…_

I wiped tears away from my eyes. I could tell 'dad' was going to come back and try to persuade me again. And the only way for me to say no was through a song. I kneeled down under my bed and pulled out a golden guitar I got from Marceline as a fifteen birthday present. Good thing she taught me how to play it.

I went through some files of rock bands from before the Mushroom War Marceline also gave me. I picked my favorite, Three Days Grace. I searched for a song that would make my point clear to my 'father' and smiled as I found one. I studied the notes and copied them, strumming my guitar. Then after I was done, I sent a message to The Lich by telepathy using our connection, telling him to meet me behind the Candy Kingdom on a field.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I rummaged through my closet and found a list of songs of a pre-Mushroom War band, Three Days Grace. Finding one, I copied the notes on my axe-bass, in hopes of memorizing them. After finishing, I called Mom, and told her to meet me in a field behind the Candy Kingdom in Ooo instead of Aaa, because I don't want anybody in Aaa knowing about this.

"Vampire Spell: Teleportation!" I chanted. A green portal opened and I walked in. I ended up where I just wanted to be, and I rehearsed again with the notes I bought with me. But in six minutes, I heard some rustling from the forest. I turned, ready to see Mom, but it was some blonde kid.

And he was _human_.

He looked no older than nineteen, and he looked much like Fionna. Could he be related to her. He noticed me and I could tell by the expression on his face that he was also experiencing some déjà vu. I decided to speak. "Um…hi?"

"Y-you look like someone I know…" the guy told me. "I can say the same," I said. "The name's Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee the Vampire King of Aaa."

"_Aaa_?"

I could tell by his tone that he heard that before. "Do you know a person named Fionna?" he asked me. I turned away from him, my heart breaking even more as he said that name. "Yeah…we used to be an item."

"Used to?"

"We broke up because she didn't like how I wasn't getting along with my Mom, the Lady of Evil, and how I wouldn't make amends with her."

"Lady of Evil? Do you happen to also know a girl named Marceline the Vampire Queen?"

"She's my sister. But she died in the war-"

"No she didn't,"

"She didn't?"

The guy smiled. "Nope. She's in fact one of my closest friends. She lives in a small house that's in a cave. We have jam sessions together and fight why wolves and pull pranks and stuff."

The exact same things I used to do with Fionna.

"What's your name?"

"Finn the Human Hero. Or Half-human and half-lich hero."

"Lich?"

Finn told me about his encounter with The Lich and that The Lich is his dad and the story he told Finn.

"Whoa…" I whispered. I had never thought The Lich used to be human. "So…Fionna is also-"

"Part lich? Yeah."

"Ugh!" I spit on the ground numerous times, trying to get the taste of lich in my mouth considering how many times I've kissed that girl.

Finn sat next to me. "Why are you here?"

"Gonna settle my bond between my Mom and I. She never did anything for me. Practically left me die in the Mushroom War three times. All she's done is made my life a heck hole. But I'm gonna end that with a song called Just Like You by Three Days Grace. You wouldn't know them. They're-"

"Actually I do. Marceline gave me some stuff about them. And I want to end the connection between me and The Lich because I can't stand knowing I'm an offspring of the world's greatest enemy and threat. Do you know how many lives he's taken? I don't wanna end up evil like him!"

"Tell me about it. My Mom wants me to follow in her footsteps and rule the Nightosphere. But I rather get killed by the sun than do that."

"You know, Marceline already calmed things down with her, er, I mean, your dad. How come it's harder with your mother?"

"Because she's a bi-"

Before I could finish his statement, two portals emerged in the air in front of Finn and Marshall.

One of them was blue, and a figure stepped out to reveal Hannah Abadeer. The other was purple, and The Lich came out of that one. The two looked at each other curiously and a little shocked.

"Lady Abadeer…" The Lich bowed. "Lich," Hannah greeted, nodding.

"Hello, Dad\Mom,"

The two evil beings looked down to see their sons.

"So…" asked The Lich. "Have you accepted my offer?"

"No," Finn snapped. "How about you, Marshy?" Hannah questioned. "H no," I replied. "But I did bring this. Finn. You ready?" Finn nodded and went into position.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_(Intro Music)_

Marshall: _I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Marshall: _I could be fake. I could be stupid. You know I could be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Finn: _You thought you were standing beside me. You were only in my way. You're wring if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Finn: _(Just like you!)_

Marshall: _You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Finn: _(Just like you!)_

Marshall: _You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Finn: _I could be cold. I could be ruthless. You know I could be_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Finn: _I could be weak. I could be senseless. You know I could be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Marshall: _You thought you were standing beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Marshall: _(Just like you!)_

Finn: _You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Marshall: _(Just like you!)_

Finn: _You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Marshall: _On my own. Cause I can't take living with you._

Finn: _I'm alone. So I won't turn out like you want me to._

Finn: _You thought you were standing beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Finn: _(Just like you!)_

Marshall: _You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Finn: _(Just like you!)_

Marshall: _You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

Marshall: _I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be-_

Finn and Marshall: _Just like you!_

The Lich and Hannah were in shock. The boys had actually succeeded. The bond between them was broken.

"You win this time," Hannah said going back in the Nightosphere. "But we shall return!" The Lich yelled returning to his prison.

(Finn and The Lich had made a bet that if Finn won, Lich had to go back to his imprisonment)

Finn and Marshall congratulated each other in joy. "You know the bond isn't broken between Fionna and Bonnie, right?" Marshall told the hero.

Finn shrugged. "Yeah. But I'll take care of that once The Lich tries to. Are you gonna try to get back together with Fionna?"

"Only if connection with Lich is then yes."

Finn chuckled. "Well…tell her that she's The Lich's daughter and that she's not the last human if she does think that. And if she doesn't believe you I'll come and tell her personally. May even bring Susan as back up."

"Let me guess. You live in a tree fort?"

"Like no other,"

The two laughed. "Alright," Marshall exclaimed. "Time for me to head home. Say hi to my sis, for me, will ya?"

"Sure, dude. Friends?"

"Yea, man. Friends."

They fist bumped good-bye and separated. Marshall went home satisfied, and Finn walked to Marceline's house, not thinking a negative thought.

He told the vampire about what happened and she listened in awe and shock. "So my brother's alive? That's surprising but a relief." The royal drained the color from an strawberry and a couple of cherries.

"When are you gonna fix this couch?" Finn asked punching the rock-hard furniture. "When you stop asking," Marceline answered. "But your immortal! You'll just forget!"

"Shut up, weenie." Marceline playfully ruffled up the blonde human's hair. "I still can't believe Bonnie's a daughter of The Lich! Wait until I see her face!"

"Hey. Before the sun sets, you wanna go scare the gloop out of some guys and go to Movie Night with me?"

"As a date?"

"Maybe…"

"Alright, fine. You are kinda cute, anyway." Marceline sat on Finn's lap.

"But no tongue," she told him sternly. "No getting into a fight with LSP or Flame Princess again either!" he said back.

"It's not my fault fire girl and that purple cloud of lumps are jealous."

"Heh. But no worries. I'll make sure they'll think twice of coming between us. Especially once we ambush the whole place with an army of the undead!"

Marceline giggled. "It's a date,"

**So what do you think? Like? Love? Hate? Loathe? Despise? ANSWER ME! PM me if you want me to make a sequel to this as well.**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
